A light emitting device (LED) includes a p-n junction diode having a characteristic of converting electric energy into light energy. The p-n junction diode can be formed by combining group III-V elements of the periodic table. The light emitting device can represent various colors by adjusting the compositional ratio of compound semiconductors.
When forward voltage is applied to the LED, electrons of an n layer are bonded with holes of a p layer, so that energy corresponding to an energy gap between a conduction band and a valance band may be generated. This energy is mainly realized as heat or light, and the LED emits the energy as the light.
For instance, a nitride semiconductor represents superior thermal stability and wide band gap energy so that the nitride semiconductor has been spotlighted in the field of optical devices and high-power electronic devices. In particular, blue, green, and UV light emitting devices employing the nitride semiconductor have already been developed and extensively used.
Recently, as the demand for the high-efficiency LED has been increased, the improvement of the intensity of light has been issued.
In order to improve the intensity of light, various attempts, such as improvement of a multi-quantum well (MQW) of an active layer, improvement of an electron blocking layer and improvement of a lower layer of the active layer, have been performed, but the great effect is not achieved.